


Motherduckers

by Jdragon122



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas knows all languages, Cute, Ducklings!, Ducks, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grumpy Dean, Happy Winchesters, M/M, Momma Cas, Multilingual Character, Protectiveness, Very fluffy ducklings!, Winchesters get a pet, of course he's gonna use them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdragon122/pseuds/Jdragon122
Summary: Dean's gone through hell, been to purgatory, stopped the apocalypse, butnevercould he hope to say no to the combined force of Castiel and Sam Winchester. When it came to pets, Dean had always had a strict rule. But for whatever reason, now had to be the time he broke that rule... and thanks to Cas, it seemed the Winchesters first pets would be a group of tiny, fluffy ducklings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a conversation between me and [pherryt](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/) :D Started off as being annoyed at autocorrect and then spiraled into using "duck" in place of "fuck". Then pherryt came up with the brilliant idea, why can't you use both? And I _had_ to write for it :) And she also provided me with this lovely fanart to go with it, so a big thank you to her! Enjoy :D
> 
> *ps enochian translations are at the end

 

The road was smooth underneath the impala’s tires. Her wheels flying over the black top as she cruised along the winding road, the luscious trees and warm sun making her dark coat shine. It was a pleasant day, as Sam and Dean traveled through the hills, with Castiel resting in the back seat. It was peaceful — until now.

Dean bit his lip as he glared at the road, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as the impala’s engine growled at him to move. But he couldn’t. “It’s been five fucking minutes can’t I just honk at them?”

“No, you’ll scare them. Let them be,” Cas spoke up from behind him.

“I’ve been doing that and they still haven’t moved!” Dean hissed impatiently as he kept his eyes glued to the small blobs on the street. Five tiny ducklings stood in front of the Impala, their down feathers fluffy and new. They occasionally peeped and shook their tiny wings but other than that, they just stood staring up at the black behemoth before them.

“Now I see where the term bird brain comes from,” Dean muttered as he stared down the tiny birds and groaned. “Please Cas, I’ll only do it once.”

“No,” Cas said firmly, his brows furrowing.

“We’re never gonna make it back to Kansas at this rate,” Dean slumped against the window in defeat. He heard Cas scooch forward to peer over the dash. The peeping picked up as the angel leaned over him and through the glass.

“Where is their mother?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up and Cas. “I don’t know, not my problem. And there’s still a couple hours before we reach home. Can we go?”

Cas continued to frown, and the ducklings continued to stare. They didn’t look like they wanted to move anytime soon. “Fuck it, can I drive around them?”

Cas turned to him in horror, “You might hit one of them!”

“I’d be careful!”

Sam sat snickering in the passenger seat. Although he did want to get home, this hilarity was worth the wait.

“Hey Dean,” Sam couldn't help himself, “Why did the ducks cross the road?”

Dean glared at his brother, unamused. “To piss me off apparently! They won't ducking move!!”

Sam tried and failed to hold back a burst of laughter, “What?”

“I said —” Dean stopped, frowning as he realized his mistake. “You know what d-fuck you.”

Sam laughed again and clapped his hands, “Oh this is gold. Do you know how to English Dean?”

“Shut up bitch!”

“Jerk.”

Cas glanced between them awkwardly and frowned in thought. He worried his lip and sat back in his seat. He paused for a moment before reaching for the door handle.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean turned in his seat. Cas ignored him as the door clicked and he crawled out of the car. “Cas?”

Dean followed Cas out of the car as the angel rounded the front. The ducklings peeped up excitedly as he knelt down, his trenchcoat skimming the ground. Dean watched as Cas extended a delicate hand out to them. They waddled forward, bumping and tripping into each other as they went.

The softest smile spread across Cas’s face and he smoothed the fluffy down of the nearest duckling. “Ol beranusaji elasa, niis.” The five birds tilted their heads, so similar to the way the angel did.

Dean couldn't help the slight curl of his lip, “So you can speak bird now?”

“Enochian is a universal language,” Cas spoke with a gentle hum to his voice, “All animals can understand it, except humans.”

“Why were we left out?”

“Because you were annoying. Remember the story of the Tower of Babel?”

“Really? God made different languages because we were annoying?”

Cas nodded, an amused gleam in his eyes.

“You liar,” Dean accused. Cas smirked but said nothing. “Whatever. Can you tell them to move?”

The angel turned back to the cheaping fledglings, now crowding around his hands. “Niis,” Cas repeated. They paused, staring up at him before jumping one by one into his palm. They crowded within the temporary cradle, squishing each other as they squirmed. Dean just watched, a warm feeling in his chest as Cas careful stood and walked over to the side of the road.

Sam leaned in beside him, having silently left the car. “Awww,” Sam smiled and nudged Dean playfully, “Looks like Cas can pick up a few chicks too, Dean.” Dean was annoyed — he really was! But he could appreciate a good joke. He failed to cover up his laugh with a snort.

Cas ignored them as the brothers sat giggling. The angel gingerly set the birds down and watched as they hobbled back into a bundle. “Paaotza,” he said and held up his hand, “Paaotza.” They peeped in protest, but a stern look from the angel quieted them. He turned to examine the rest of the wooded area. He still could not make out their mother. The ducklings were alone.

“Finally!” Dean groaned, “Now let’s go.”

Cas frowned. He didn’t want to leave the ducklings out in the open without protection. The angel sighed and stood up. “Dean, they don’t have a mother.”

“And?”

Cas glared at Dean, “And — they won’t survive long out here on their own.” Cas strode towards Dean, “I won’t leave them here.” He stopped in front of the hunter, daring him to object. But to his surprise, Dean just looked down at the road behind him.

“Dean, are you listening?”

Dean just pointed downward and Cas tilted his head in confusion. A peep drew his attention and he turned his head. He glanced down when he felt something bump his shoe; a duckling stood snuggled by his ankle, regaining its balance as the others crowded it from behind. They stared up at him and began to cheap wildly. Cas took a small step away from them, “Ag, paaotza.” They ignored him and stumbled right back up to him. “Ag,” he repeated.

Sam’s chuckling caught the angel’s attention. “What?” He gave him a confused look.

“I think they like you.” And now Dean was struggling to remain stone faced, his lips quirking up and down. Cas frowned and took a few more steps away from the ducklings, only for them to run to his heels. He tried again, walking back and forth from the front and back of the impala. They were persistent, constantly chasing after him. He finally stopped after the third round and a small circle around the Winchesters.

Sam was laughing whole heartedly now, and Dean was smiling like Cas hadn’t seen him do in weeks. He looked up at Cas, attempting to control his face again, “You the momma now, Cas?” Sam let out another burst of laughter and Cas couldn’t help but smile with them as he looked down at the fluffy bunch.

“Well,” Cas grinned, “It is possible. If their real mother is gone. They may not have imprinted yet.”

“What, like Jacob from _Twilight_ imprinting?” Dean frowned.

“No,” Cas sighed as Sam gave Dean an amused look.

“What? I saw the movies,” Dean exclaimed and folded his arms.

“When they imprint, they follow around their ‘mother’, until they are mature enough to live on their own.” Dean chuckled at his air quotes. Then the hunter’s brows furrowed.

“Wait. Then how are we gonna go home? We can’t take them.”

Both Sam and Cas turned to him with wide pleading eyes, looking like Dean had just suggested murder.

“What? We can’t. We are _not_ bringing ducks into the Bunker, let alone my car.”

“But Dean,” Cas gestured to the peeping feathers on his feet, “They’ll die if we leave them.”

Dean kept looking back and forth between his brother and the angel. He dragged a hand across his face and sighed. Crap, he had already lost this one. No way he was going to beat down Sam’s  _and_  Cas’s puppy eyes. And Dean really didn't want to be a dick. So he accepted his fate and dragged himself to the back of the impala.

“Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean just grumbled as he opened the trunk and pulled out a small cardboard box left from their last hunt. He walked back over to them and held the box out to Cas. The angel looked up with a wide smile spreading on his face.

“You’ll need something to hold them in.” Cas took the box and now both him and Sam were grinning from ear to ear. Dean frowned at them, “Hey, I’m not a heartless monster. And this is a one time thing. I’m sure there’s a pond or something near the Bunker.” He watched as Cas knelt and urged the ducklings into the box. “And they better not get poop in the car,” he added, “Or you’re flying next time, got it Cas?” The angel was too occupied to acknowledge him, so Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed the car door.

The impala’s engine roared to life as Sam climbed in and Cas made himself and the chicks comfortable. Dean shook his head as logic started to catch up with him. What the hell was he thinking? But the ducklings cheaping drew his attention to the rearview mirror.

Cas had the box in his lap, his hand lovely stroking each of the ducklings as they hopped up to meet his soft touch. The angel looked so happy, and it sent that warmth once again pooling into Dean’s chest. He tried to ignore it. But Cas deserved to be happy, and who was Dean to deny him this? How bad could a couple of ducks be anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later and the ducks are still as cute and chipper as ever - although they are starting to get a bit smelly. Time for them to have a bath.
> 
> And [dragonpressgraphics](https://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com/) drew another picture for this chapter :D Thank you!

Dean heard the now familiar cheeping coming down the hall as he bit into his bacon breakfast burrito. He turned his head as Cas sat down in the chair next to him, his hair ruffled and trench coat wrinkled.

Dean looked behind him, and on queue, five little ducklings waddled up to the angel’s feet, practically sitting on the toes of his shoes. Cas looked down with a fond smile and sighed. He reached down with delicate hands and one by one placed them in his lap.

Dean kept staring until a piece of bacon fell out of his burrito and onto his plate. He looked down and picked it up, tossing it in his mouth with the rest of his food.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas hummed, reaching out and sipping the cup of coffee Dean always left out for him. Dean watched as the angel stared at him with calm blue eyes, as if there weren’t several small birds currently snuggled in his lap.

“Mornin’ momma bird,” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of burrito. Cas’s lip curled slightly at the nickname. It had become morning routine to see how many bird related names Dean could give him with over the past two weeks. And so far, the most popular ones had become “ _What’s up, McDuck_ ?”, _“How you doin’ Daffy doo?”,_  and _“Hey Rubber Duckie.”_ All of which made Cas smile and Sam shake his head in shame.

The ducks had grown slightly bigger, but not by much. They still had their fluffy down feathers and could all fit in the palms of the angel’s hands — which they did often. Cas would never let the ducklings out of his sight for less than a second, almost constantly having them either nesting in his hands or a few inches from him.

Castiel had also conveniently placed bowls of water around various parts of the bunker, “So they don’t have to wander too much,” Cas said, “They might get lost.”

“I don't think that's possible with you mother henning them,” Dean had hissed in annoyance, when he'd accidentally stumbled into one of the bowls and splattered water across the bunker floor. But Cas had been sure to warn them of the location of these bowls after that, and had made them bright, obnoxious colors, much to Dean's disgust. But it was better than tripping into them whenever he went to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Food for the ducklings was a different issue. Dean insisted he wouldn't help with the ducks — Cas had brought them in, so Cas had to take care of them — but he wasn’t so cold hearted as to say no to helping Cas shop for some food. Cas had spent a whole day googling all that one could possibly want to know about ducks. He had had a particularly extensive read through all entries on “how to raise a duck”. Dean swore he nearly got through half of the almost sixteen thousand search results before finally deciding he was thoroughly educated on the particulars of momma duckhood.

The next day they hopped in the impala (Cas disappointed that Dean wouldn’t let him bring the ducklings this time) and headed off for the nearest pet store. It was not as boring as Dean thought it would be. Watching Cas walk around with a shopping cart, brow wrinkled in concentration and scrutinizing every ingredient in the bird feed was _not_ adorable. Cas also managed to pet every single dog they came across, though more like they all jumped on him like he was the center of their entire universe. Dean wondered if that was an angel thing or just a Cas thing.

Either way, it didn't stop Dean from sneezing profusely when they passed the cat section,  Cas jumping in alarm when he did. Dean didn't like that part much, though he nearly snorted when he saw the look on Cas’s face.

Now they were here, ducks humming contentedly as Cas stroked their soft feathers. The angel himself looked happy. Dean could imagine Cas’s own little wings puffing up like the ducklings’. It made him chuckle as he swallowed down the rest of his breakfast.

Dean got up to bring his plate over to the sink and grabbed Cas’s empty mug along the way. He sniffed and frowned as he sat down again, eyeing his friend. He sniffed again and Cas tilted his head and eyed him with a confused expression.

“Is something wrong Dean?” Cas asked, followed by a peep.

Dean glanced him over, observing his haggardness and, of course, the pile of ducks. “Dude, I know you’ve been busy with the little fluff balls over here, but can you at least shower?”

Cas’s frown deepened, “Dean, I know how to take care of myself.” He sounded a bit offended. “And that’s not me, that’s the ducks.”

“What? Really?” Dean stared down at the birds in Cas’s lap, “Stinky little ducks aren’t they?” Dean grinned at what he thought was a witty pun. Cas just gave him a blank stare, then looked down again.

“I actually meant to ask you today where I could bathe them,” Cas scratched one of the ducks under its bill, raising a happy quack. Dean hid his smile with a cough.

“Yeah, I mean there’s the tub or the sink in the bathroom — just don’t let them clog the sink with poop.”

“Dean, I’ve already given them a place to relieve themselves and told them that’s where they _have_ to go.”

“They might not listen. Maybe they wanna piss me off and shit everywhere.”

“Arschhintern,” Cas sighed and shook his head, looking down at the ducklings, “Du würdest das niemals tun, oder?" He glanced at Dean and back to the ducks, hiding a smirk.

“Dude, are you talking about me in German?” Dean narrowed his eyes as the angel simply faced him and raised an eyebrow.

“No, that was Enochian,” Cas looked at him confused, a spark in his eye.

“Dude, I know a little German — and that definitely sounds German,” Dean said suspiciously. Cas shrugged and started coaxing the ducklings back into his hands, standing once they were all comfortable. “Hey, don’t leave me hanging!” Dean waited as Cas turned and started walking towards the bathroom, blatantly ignoring him. “Cas! Hey!”

“I’ll be washing them, Dean. And I might need your help since I have never done it before myself. I don’t want them falling out of the sink.” Cas disappeared around the corner, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen. He huffed and pulled out his phone. A quick google search should do the trick.

“Arsch-hin-tern,” Dean muttered as he typed the word.

Meanwhile Cas was walking down the hall, a small smile on his face as he continued. He got all the way to the bathroom before he finally heard what he was waiting for.

“Heeeeey!!” Dean yelled from the kitchen. Cas just chuckled as he carefully turned the doorknob and shut the bathroom door.

_________________

The water sloshed around in the sink as the tiny ducklings paddled around happily, diving their heads under the water and showering the droplets unto their wings. Cas let them flap around, cheeping and bobbing up and down in the small bath, which was low enough that they could touch the bottom of the ceramic bowl. But the angel watched with vigilance, standing in front of them, waiting and watching in case one of them decided to hop out and fall onto the floor.

Dean sat on the toilet lid, resting his face in his hands with a frown, his lips puckered in a pout (he was _not_ grumpy about earlier). “Why do I need to be here?” He sighed, “You seem to be handling them just fine.”

Cas shot him an annoyed look and huffed, “Because… They’re going to be here a while. You might as well learn to like them.”

Dean scoffed, “You think I’m gonna fall for the cute and adorableness? They’re here because you want ‘em to be.”

This time, Cas full on glared at him, “Because they would have _died_ , Dean. I thought our job was to save lives.”

Oh, Cas was going to pull that card was he? “They’re ducks, Cas. We specialize in human preservation.” Not that Dean wanted the ducks gone, he just wanted the angel to understand that they couldn’t always do stuff like this.

“That doesn’t mean we have to limit ourselves to that…” Cas kept his gaze on the ducks, who were staring up at them as they spoke. “And you are wrong, you’ve saved more than just humans in the past. You’ve saved many creatures you once called monsters and animals. You’ve saved vampires, werewolves… me.”

Damn the angel for making him feel guilty. Dean dragged a hand over his face, “Okay, hey. All I’m saying is that this is a one time thing. No more pets, Cas. You know we can’t really do that.” Cas’s mouth drooped sadly as he let one of the ducks nibble at his fingertips.

Dean sighed again. Why did Cas have to look so sad? He opened mouth to speak again, but stuttered when Cas turned his gaze in his direction. There was no way Cas hadn't learned that look from Sam, there was no other explanation for his wide blue puppy eyes. Obliviously he had upset his friend, and now he felt like an asshole.

Dean worried his lip as Cas’s brows rose even higher. It really annoyed Dean sometimes how much Castiel knew how to influence him. But finally, he gave in. He looked away before pushing himself up off the toilet. “Move over,” he muttered, shuffling in beside Cas to stand with him by the sink. Their elbows bumped as they squeezed in, Dean still refusing to look at Cas.

Instead he watched the ducklings, who seemed a bit startled by his closer presence. He stared at them for a while, and they stared back, tilting their heads as they gazed up at him. A twinge of a smile slipped onto his face as they made their way towards him. Dean outstretched his hand, letting it rest over the edge of the sink, into the water. The peeped quietly as they paddled forward, with their little webbed feet brushing the bottom. Dean moved his hand forward slowly, waiting for one to fully approach him. They hovered cautiously, until one particularly small one swam right up to him.

The duck sniffed at his hand, brushing over his knuckles and Dean could feel his smile widening. He turned his hand over, letting the duck waddle right into his palm, the tiny stick legs tickling his skin. A warm feeling sprang to life in his chest, warming him like hot chocolate on a cold day. He breathed a happy laugh as he raised a finger to stroke its wet feathers. “Hello there,” Dean smiled. The duck stared at him for a moment before letting out a loud _peep_. “Oh are you annoyed at me too now?”

“Peep!”

Dean could feel the happiness radiating off of Castiel. He glanced over to see the angel giving him the fondest look he’d ever seen. The blood rushed to Dean’s cheeks as he caught the angel’s gaze. He’d always found it strange how only Cas could look at him like that. He felt the heat in his face increase and looked back down. “You’re gonna be a loud one, aren’t you?” He said to the duck.

“Peep!”

Dean chuckled softly, and so did Cas, his gravely voice smoothed into sand with the warmth of the sound. When Dean could control the warmth constantly pooling behind his ribcage, he coughed and  looked up at Cas. “Um… so, have you named them yet?”

The angel’s brows pinched in thought, “I have thought about it. But I was unsure if you and Sam wanted to have a part in it as well.”

“Tell me,” Dean said, still cradling the duck in his hand, “What names have you got so far?”

“Well,” Cas raised a hand to stroke one of the ducklings, “This one is Parva; Latin for little because she is small and quiet.” Cas turned to point to the other ducklings, “She’s Clara, because she is always happy and bright ; and he’s Malum… because he has a particularly foul mouth.” The duckling, Malum, cheeped and Cas gave him an annoyed stare. “What have I told you about language?” The duck looked away and gave another quiet peep. Cas just shook his head, then looked back to Dean, “I thought you and Sam could name the other two.”

Dean looked down at the duckling in his hand, now sitting down and resting its head on the pad of his thumb. He felt a sudden protectiveness over the little thing. It was so small, so helpless. He — He wanted to take care of it. But he couldn’t admit that, not yet. Getting attached was never a good idea. They would grow up, and then he would have to let them go… it just wasn’t smart. But yet here he was, watching the small fluffball snooze in the palm of his hand.

He swallowed, and finally decided — fuck it, he was going to name this little guy and damn every doubt his brain was throwing at him. “Fluffball,” He said with confidence, smiling up at Cas.

Cas smiled back, the corners of his lips lifting and forming happy crinkles around his eyes. “How very original of you,” he teased.

“Hey, it’s a good name,” Dean declared, “I mean you mighta gone with personalities but, look at him — it is a him right?” Cas nodded. “He gets all fluffy when his feathers dry… and sleepy apparently.” The duck let out a soft snore, the bubbly sound barely audible above the other’s splashing and cheeping. The angel’s expression grew ever softer, the blue melting into velvet.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean looked up in surprise, “For what?”

Cas let the soft smile form again, “For trying. I know I should be grateful, I’m sorry.”

Dean huffed, “No problem, Cas… besides, they’re kinda cute.” Cas’s smile widened. “I said kinda,” Dean smirked, “And I’m just being grumpy old me so get used to it.”

Another flurry of cheeps directed both of their attentions to the sink. The ducklings were trying to climb out, but ending up sliding back into the water. Cas reached for a towel, cradling it in one arm and picking the chicks up with the other. One by one he placed them in the bundle, letting them situate themselves and get comfortable. Once they had all settled he glanced at Fluffball in Dean’s palm. He calculated for a moment before humming decisively. Cas reached to open the door and stepped out into the hallway.

“Hey, wait. Aren’t you missin’ a chick?” Dean followed him as the angel kept walking, being careful not to disturb his duckling. Cas stared at him again, a spark in his eye.

“I trust you with him. And besides, he’s sleepy and the others seem quite energized right now. He’ll rest better with you.” Dean stared at him dumbly.

“Uh Cas, that’s probably not the best idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a horrible caretaker. I wouldn’t trust me with a pet.”

Cas frowned, “I would beg to disagree. You’ve shown yourself to be a great man and  friend — to me, and to Sam. You raised him by yourself. So, I’d say you’re actually the most qualified one here.”

Dean continued to stare, “But —”

“And —” Cas cut him off, “He likes you. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind spending time with you.”

Dean looked down at the duckling again, snuggled up in the cradle of his hands. He gently pet its head, and the snoring grew almost like a purr.

“See,” Cas said, “Just keep him warm and he’ll be just fine.” Then he gave one last nod and headed down the hall.

Dean stood, thrown for a loop as to what to do. His plan had been to take a quick nap before he got to researching. But would that be safe with a duck? He had a feeling it’d be okay, as long as he didn’t roll over. And he only had to keep it warm — how warm exactly?

Dean shook himself and walked towards his room. He opened and closed the door, looking at the bed and back down to his hand. The duckling was still sound asleep. He took a deep breath, “Okay little buddy, you’re gonna have to cooperate here.” He gingerly freed one of his hands and used it to pull his blanket up. He toed off his shoes before sliding under the covers, making sure to not disturb the duck.

He turned on his side so that his right (duck) hand laid across the bed. That should be fine. And the door was closed if the duckling decided to wake up and wonder. Dean tried to get as comfortable as possible without moving his hand, but his shoulder was starting to go numb. Eventually he gave up and closed his eyes.

They weren’t closed for long. A peep woke him and he blinked sleepily. He rubbed at his eyes and then realized all he could see in front of him was a brown blob. He blinked and leaned back to see that the duck was no longer in his hand, but in front of his face. The duckling blinked at Dean and Dean just stared at him confused. “What do you want bird?”

He just peeped. Dean shifted to lay on his back, arms crossed over each other. “Dude, you got your nap — you gonna let me have mine?”

“Peep!” Fluffball shook his little wings and to Dean’s surprise, jumped onto his chest. Dean looked down, nearly going crossed eyed as the duck waddled up to his face.

“Dude,” he muttered, slightly annoyed. The duck tilted his head. Dean waited for him to do _something —_ and he did. The baby bird waddled even closer, walking in a circle before lying to sit right between the crook of Dean’s neck and shoulder. The soft down tickled his soft skin, the bird fidgeting around before finally settling down and tucking its head against his neck. That warm feeling was bubbling up again, seeping into him and screaming _cute!_

Nu-uh, Dean was not going to call it cute. And animal cuddling was not something he’d expect to ever happen to him.

Dean sighed, trying to crane his neck to look at him, but that just pressed the duckling more snuggly into the pillow beneath his head. “Alright, I get it. You're a cuddler,” he huffed, “One time, that’s it.” Fluffball just cheeped softly.

Dean stared at the ceiling, a constant warmth at his neck, so soft it felt like cotton. Sleep began to fall over him again and the snoring of the duckling only made the feeling stronger. He let his eyes close, mumbling one last thing before he let sleep take him. “Sam will never know about this.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this might be longer than three chapters. I considered making this chapter longer but I think cutting the scenes up is better for me timing wise and better for you :) so I can post more often. Still more fluffy cuteness to come :)
> 
> And for the non-German readers:
> 
> "Arschhintern. Du würdest das niemals tun, oder?"  
> "Assbutt. You would never do that would you?"  
> (and thank you to [xbooksandtea](https://xbooksandtea.tumblr.com/) for the help - and teaching me how to say assbutt in German lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian Translations:  
> "Ol beranusaji elasa, niis" --> _I guard you, come_  
>  "niis" --> _come_  
>  "Paaotza" --> _remain (closest I could find to stay)_  
>  "Ag, paaotza" --> _No, stay_
> 
> I'm estimating this to end up being about three chapters, but we'll see :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
